1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose gardening or farming implement and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a hand pushed multi-purpose garden plow of light weight construction having a wheel barrow body attachable to the garden plow frame and a combination seed and fertilizer dispensing and planting device which is attachable to the plow frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent sharp rise in food prices along with the increasing awareness of health problems associated with poor dieting habits and food preservatives have caused a great upsurge in home gardens, ranging from small backyard plots to gardens large enough to provide for food canning.
These larger gardens are normally too small to justify the expense of acquiring motor driven vehicles or farm implements such as tractors but are too large to comfortably work by hand.
Therefore, there is a significant return to the simple, hand-pushed single wheel garden plow to aid in cultivating the soil.
In the past, such plows were normally made of durable steel frame construction with a single steel wheel which made for a rather heavy and cumbersome implement. Further, the interchangeable tools which were available with the plow amounted to an assortment of plow blades for various stages of cultivating the soil.
Planting and fertilization of the crops were largely done by hand with the aid of hoes, rakes and the like. Further the typical hand-pushed garden plows on the market today are made for the specific purpose of working the soil and hence are not in use except during the period of cultivation of the soil. Extra implements such as wheelbarrows and the like are also desirable in working the garden and gathering the fruits of the garden.
Many multi-purpose tools are available but in many cases, it is so difficult to interchange the parts that little practical use is made of these tools.